


Hisoka x Needs x Friendship西索x需要x友谊

by touching



Series: 友谊 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, 先虐后甜, 回到童年, 已确立关系, 暴力情节, 非正面描述的强奸情节, 非正面描述的虐童情节
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/pseuds/touching
Summary: Hisoka x Learns x Friendship 西索x学习x友谊的后续。因为先前的意外，西索获得了随心切换成人/小孩状态的能力，他玩得不亦乐乎，怎料却被困在了小孩状态。





	1. 被困

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hisoka x Needs x Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855791) by [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp). 



> 相对第一部，这一部的内容会开始变得有些黑暗，但也有足够多作为缓冲的温情戏份。在涉及到西索过去的较黑暗的情节时，会在章节前给出提示和警告。

西索生伊路米的气已有几个月，虽然西索会和他一起吃早餐，但伊路米看得出西索仍然心怀不满。伊路米确定，只要他不再提起上次的不快，西索终究会向他敞开心扉的，他只需要保持耐心。西索越发频繁地借故使用他的新能力把自己变回十岁的模样，甚至在睡觉时他也会如此，这样床便显得更大，抑或他会让伊路米抱着他。噩梦没有消停，但至少西索肯让他抱了。  
“伊路米…伊路米。”一只小手小心翼翼地晃着他的肩膀，“醒一下…”  
“嗯…？”伊路米睁开一只惺忪的眼睛，西索又做噩梦了吗？“怎么了？”他用手肘稍微支起身子。  
西索咬住一根细细的手指，“我被困住了…”伊路米清醒了一些，注意到西索满脸愁容。  
他说困住了是什么意思？“什么？”  
“我变不回去了。”噢。伊路米重新躺了回去。等等。不是吧！  
伊路米一定是因为还处于半睡状态，才没有陷入过度的震惊。“我跟你说过这不健康，你还能使用你的念吗？”他平静地问。  
西索摇头，忧虑的神色取代了他往日锋芒毕露的笑容，“怎么办？能控制年龄很好玩，但现在我没法战斗了！我不能去竞技场的下一场比赛了，万一他们以为我死了，或者以为我是我自己的儿子…”一条臂膀环住了他，止住了他的长篇大论，把他拉到床上靠在伊路米身边。  
“我们明天早上会想办法的，现在这个时候没有人醒着。”西索罕有地失去一贯的冷静，而现在说“长期保持一个样子会让面部僵硬”这个俗语也有点不合时宜。因此伊路米只是轻拍着西索的头直到他在他怀里慢慢安定下来。  
西索并不想承认自己的依赖，但他忍不住地抱紧伊路米好让自己冷静下来，讽刺的是伊路米恰恰是这方圆百里之内最可怕的存在。“要是这无法解决，我永远都变成这个样子怎么办？”  
“我们会想办法治好你的。”西索把头靠在伊路米胸膛上，听着他均匀平稳的心跳，“现在先好好休息吧。”给西索盖好毯子，伊路米抱紧了小小的魔术师。  
西索几乎想要问伊路米是否会离开他，毕竟现在的他对杀手而言没有利用的价值了，要是他们没有找到解决的办法，伊路米失去对他的兴趣也是意料之中…“但要是…”  
“西索，拜托。”  
“抱歉…”那天夜里西索一直坐立不安，他感到异常的寒冷，哪怕实际温度并没有那样低，伊路米打开了房间里的小型电热扇，西索又再靠过来紧紧依偎着他。真好呢，西索终于又肯抱他了。

\-----

早上西索给比思姬打了电话，询问她是否可以就他念力被封印一事见面，也许那个老妇的念力又再在他不知情的情况下被施加到了他身上，毕竟预知本来就是她的能力之一。他衷心希望这是能迅速解决的事情。  
伊路米在他挂掉电话以后探头进客厅，“西索，早餐好了。”  
抬起头来，西索看到伊路米穿着他给他买的印有大写“KILLER CHEF”字样的围裙，不由大悦，“天呀，伊路米，你似乎很喜欢在我无助时给我做饭呢。我很好奇这其中的原因。”当然他现在孩子气的声音表达不出他一半的愉悦。  
“因为你够不着炉子。”伊路米毫不客气地指出，西索冲他吐了吐舌头，“比思姬怎么说？”  
“她说她会给我检查一下，说的语气让我觉得她正在流口水…不过，”伊路米还对上次比思姬索要的报酬耿耿于怀，“她说她这次收钱，还说如果她没有办法，我们可以去找个灵媒看看。”他的手机突然收到了一条信息，他大声念了出来，“它说，‘没用的’。”西索环视屋内，有些害怕他挑战的那个念能力者，他坐直身子，“所以，呃，”他又收到了一条信息，“‘不我不认识能解决的人’，拜托至少当面跟我…‘在工作时间来，我会告诉你占卜的预兆’。”  
“我们可以在早餐后去见她，她的预知能力或许能多少给我们一些线索。”伊路米一边脱下围裙，一边和西索一起走进厨房，看见西索艰难地爬上椅子，“要帮忙吗？”  
“我可以的，我还不至于不能坐上椅子。”当他终于爬上了椅子，他不得不跪坐着才能够得着餐盘，“我想你可能是唯一一个煮培根鸡蛋不摆成笑脸的人。”低头看着鸡蛋做成的眼睛和培根摆成的一条直线的嘴巴，他把培根弯成一个微笑，“好了，完美。”他拿过叉子戳破了蛋黄，让它流过蛋白。  
“西索，你对自己为什么被困住有什么头绪吗？”这事很奇怪，考虑到西索的谎话连篇，天知道他是不是故意撒谎好让自己能一直保持孩子的形态。他摸出三枚不同的念针，他打算测试一下。  
“我不确定…我甚至说不清这次跟之前有什么不—你怎么那样看着我？”他瞥见了伊路米手上的念针，“伊路米，不要。”没有来得及看清念针的来势，两枚念针已经向他飞来，插入他身后的橱柜，尽管西索用力连人带椅的往后退，依然无法来得及避过第三枚，只不过那枚念针并没有射来，而西索却因为后仰摔倒摔疼了后背。“为什么这么做？！”西索失去了往常的放松姿态，紧紧抓住自己胸前，“我知道我看起来很小，但我二十八岁了，你会把我吓出心脏病的…”  
很慢，很满地，伊路米说道，“只是试一下你的反应，看来你这个身体不适合战斗。”这不完全是真话，但至少他确定了西索并没有在撒谎。  
“不然呢？”西索把他的椅子拉回桌旁，“你还毁了我的笑脸，我的培根怎么了？”他看到培根掉到了地上，伸手捡了起来。  
“你要吃那个？”伊路米有些被恶心到了。  
“我吃过更糟的。”西索把培根拿到嘴边正要咬一口，伊路米抢了过去，“喂…”  
“我重新给你做。”伊路米不确定西索现在的免疫力如何，“把你的鸡蛋吃了。”伊路米无视了噘着嘴的西索，除了叉子过分用力地戳在盘子上的声音，他没有听到西索的争辩。

\-----

“所以那个座椅是干嘛用的？”西索可不要沦落到坐儿童安全座椅。  
“给你的。上车吧。”  
“才不要呢。”他的逃跑行动被伊路米轻松制止，抱起他扣好在座位上，“这非常不公平…”他抱起双臂，注意到伊路米小小的微笑，“你这是在幸灾乐祸吧？”  
伊路米坐到驾驶座发动了汽车前往比思姬所在的酒店，“我可告诉过你不要扮成小孩，所以我想你可能是喜欢被当作小孩来对待。”这是对西索总是说奇犽跟他有亲近的小小的报复。  
西索叹了口气，“伊路米…现在说这个真的好吗？要是我被困住就是因为我感觉自己是小孩呢？嗯？”伊路米没有答话，于是他转头看向窗外掠过的行人和建筑。然而，一阵战栗传遍他的身体，他发誓他看到了一个早已经死了的人在他们的车子经过时诡异地盯着西索。西索马上把脸贴到窗户上向后方看去，但是那个人已经消失了。  
“怎么了你看到什么了？”他们在一个交通灯前停下，伊路米看到西索还在试图去看什么引起了他注意的东西，“西索？”  
这不可能…Jun并不是一个念能力者，对吧？不可能…他们也并没有驶出多远，他怎么就看不到他了？是他出现了幻觉吗？  
一只手搭上他的肩膀，让他吓了一跳，“西索，你还好吗？”  
西索转过身来重新坐好，“嗯，嗯…只是看到鞋子促销。”他竭力扯出笑容，而且显然成功了，因为伊路米只是拍了拍他的头便继续开车。但是他的心头依然像压着巨石，不安充满了内心。他再一次回头，什么都没有看到。  
他究竟对自己做了什么？


	2. 水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：溺水，但并没有角色死亡

比思姬目前下榻的酒店比先前的汽车旅馆豪华得多，这让西索确信她最近一定得到了一笔可观的报酬，“她说她在七楼，门上会有一个粉红色手套。”西索真心希望她知道门把上挂衣服是什么含义，因为他每次看到那则短信都会忍不住笑起来，“这里看起来比我们的公寓要好…你觉得这里会不会有游泳池呢？”这里甚至有金线收边的地毯，一派奢华的景象。  
“我们不是来买房的，我们只是来见比思姬。”伊路米一直将西索拉在身旁，穿过了人来人往的大堂，他低头发现他的手上只是抓着西索外套的袖子而不是西索。他向来是个沉得住气的人，但是，该死的，他现在只想把偷跑的西索扔到井里。  
伊路米的手机收到了一则短信，上面写道，‘我就到处看看，在比思姬那里等我哟~♥ o3o’有时候他只想掐死那个小丑。

\-----

这是个好地方，西索想道，从某个富人那里偷来有着镀金房卡的钱包也完全没问题。总不至于还不能让他在这豪华的酒店到处看看吧，比思姬是真的有品位。

\-----

伊路米叹了口气，走到电梯让侍者把他带到比思姬所在的楼层，并没有心思闲聊，他注意到电梯里从未被修理好的提示灯，他猜测经济比较拮据的人大概会住进这廉价的建筑，他觉得这栋楼可能甚至经不起任何军事袭击…  
走出电梯，他寻找着任何挂在门把上的粉色的东西，然后他看到了一只小巧的儿童手套，那便是比思姬的房间了。敲了一下门，比思姬微笑着打开了门，“啊，我还以为是客房服务呢。西索呢？”她看向搭在伊路米手上的小夹克。  
“他会到这里来汇合的，他想到处看看。”比思姬点点头让伊路米进了房间，“你确定你能祛除他身上的念吗？”  
比思姬交叉了双臂，“那样的按摩能够治愈一切，毕竟那可是我开发出来的能力。”厨房里的一点动静引起了伊路米的注意。

“我告诉你，小杰，我们可以等等再吃午饭，我们又不是没有吃早餐。”奇犽摇头，而小杰则继续翻箱倒柜，并走出了厨房，当他看见伊路米才猛地停住脚步。该死，他弟弟看到他了吗？！他听到了吗？！  
“看来我弟弟也在这里，我不知道你还在教他。”比思姬挑眉，这是谁告诉他的？“你介意我坐下吗？”  
“当然不，”不，她介意，“西索还要多久才上来？我今天还有别的事情要做。”她只希望那两个人能尽快离开她的房间，毕竟男士时装秀上可还有为她预留的特别席位呢。  
“不确定，不过我再等二十分钟就会去找他，我相信你很忙，我也想尽快离开。”总的来说伊路米只想尽快解决，如果比思姬能给西索除念，那再好不过；如果她不能，那就离开另寻他法。只是西索现在的拖后腿行为让他有些烦恼。

\-----

噢噢，温泉~大概泡一小会也不碍事吧…不过，就在西索跳进去之前，一个侍者对他说他必须买一条泳裤而不能只穿着内裤。他被带到另一个卖泳裤的桌前，用那张金卡买了泳裤，不过编造故事说自己是持卡者的儿子倒是很好玩。温泉真是一种稀罕的享受，毕竟伊路米一心只想着工作。坐在池边浸入脚尖，然后是整个脚掌，但随着身体更多地浸入，他发现自己的脚不能在不被水淹过头顶的情况下碰到池底，坐在边缘凸出的位置也有同样的问题。最好的办法就是用手抓住池边，让身体就这样浮着，哈哈，这太棒了，尤其是外面的天气如此寒冷。闭上眼睛，他让自己完全浸没在水中，而且比思姬大概也没什么地方要去，他为什么不能放纵一下呢？

很快，周围不断涌出的温水让西索昏昏欲睡忘了时间，但他知道他得在睡着之前离开。突然，什么东西缠住了他的脚踝，强力地把他拉进水里，事出突然，他的第一反应便是踢向抓住他腿的东西但却什么都没有触碰到！开始感觉窒息，他试着用另一只脚蹬地却无法冲出水面。更用力地再试了一次，他勉强够到了水面尽可能地呼吸，紧接着一个像是巨大的手的东西抓住他的肩膀又将他拖入水中，西索开始感到恐慌，他无法呼吸也无法挣脱那双无形的手。  
屏息坚持到了极限，热水开始灌进他的肺里，这让他更加恐慌，他尽可能地呼吸，挣脱那双手，引起其他人注意来救他。随着氧气的缺乏，西索的视线渐渐模糊，挣扎也变得无力，最终失去了意识…

伊路米迅速地走进温泉池，抓住西索的胳膊把他拉起来，把他放在池边，贴近他的胸膛听到他微弱的心跳，他给西索进行人工呼吸，而后又按压他的胸部。没有反应。他又再重复了四次，西索终于把肺里的水吐了出来，转过身咳嗽着吐出更多，大口地呼吸。等他确定肺部里已经没有水，他清了清喉咙虚弱地抬头看向伊路米，“嘿，我说了我会去比思姬那里见你…”他的声音在自己听来都过于刺耳，他试着从水池边挪开，伊路米把抱了起来用毛巾包住。

伊路米开始向比思姬的房间走去，扑克脸隐藏了他的担心，“你为什么会溺水？”一个差点死掉的人就不能豁免，不被质询吗？西索抬头注意到伊路米脸上的水，谁会知道杀手还会CPR？这可真是个离奇的想法。  
西索假装想了一会儿，“呃，我猜我可能打瞌睡了。温泉真是我的弱点呢。”他扯出一个微笑，伊路米抬眼没有什么反应。  
“你的肩膀和脚踝为什么会有瘀伤？”什么？西索抬起自己的腿，看到苍白的皮肤上印着一个掌印，那太熟悉了，他认出了那并不是什么来路不明的念力鬼魂，西索费尽全身的力气才没有惊叫或是显露出他的惊恐。  
他耸耸肩，尽可能地显得漫不经心，“和职员吵了起来，他们发现了我的房卡是偷来的。”为什么伊路米没有反应？他相信了吗，还是觉得他在撒谎？“我只想离开这里。”回头看向通向温泉池的铺了瓷砖的走道，他注意到角落里有一个影子，“伊路米，拜托走快点。”幸好伊路米照做了。

\-----

“所以，为什么我哥和西索会来见你？”终于，奇犽大声问道，他们三人都在公寓的主室，小杰礼貌地询问以后吃掉了部分客房服务送来的食物，奇犽在沙发上玩着手机游戏，而比思姬在小酒吧里调着鸡尾酒。  
她摇晃着一个小罐子混合着饮料，然后倒进自己的杯子，“他的念似乎又被封住了。”  
奇犽的手机响起了game over的声音，“‘又’是什么意思？”他看向比思姬，后者只是耸耸肩。

“我已经给他除念了，但他似乎又攻击了那个封住他念力的人。”真正的问题是她的弟子怎么会知道西索念力被封吧…  
“你什么时候给他除念的？”奇犽不想显得太急躁，但如果他们曾经和完全状态下的西索待在一起那可太吓人了…  
手点着腮帮子，比思姬想了一会儿，那是多久之前呢？“大概三个月之前？我记得，当时是夏天。”看到她的两个弟子面露震惊，她很疑惑，“怎么了？”

小杰和奇犽对视一下，奇犽大叫起来，“我早就告诉过你！”  
他们的房门被打开，伊路米抱着瑟瑟发抖的西索走了进来，“他怎么了？”  
伊路米只是说，“冷。”他确信西索绝不想这些人知道他的濒死经历。他把西索放下来，但西索却摔倒了，他被抓过的脚踝有什么不对劲。  
“他的身上为什么有掌印？”西索裹紧了自己，把身体重量都集中在一条腿上站起来。  
“伊路米，把我从工作人员那里救了下来。”他笑了一下，让他的话听上去更轻松，但心里却为好几件事而恐慌。坟墓里的Jun正试图复仇，他的念被封住了，现在这里还有个变态，和两个从眼神就可以看出他们已经知道西索撒谎骗他们出来一起玩的男孩，而他们也许将会知道西索最黑暗的秘密。

噢这过去的24小时真是一场灾难…


	3. 好奇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这一章谈及了西索的一些过去，不过并没有详细的叙述

西索在沙发上坐下来，他的裤子沾湿了那奢华的布料，但比斯姬看上去并不介意，“我又要躺下了吗？”他依然在发抖，但并不仅仅因为寒冷。  
“暂时不用，除非你又是攻击了同一个人。”  
“我没有，我只是有点太频繁地玩自己的身体了。”在场的人都面露难堪，西索笑了一声。

“你知道这些淤伤是什么来历吗？这是念能力造成的，酒店的员工里没有这么大的体型，也没有那么强的念能力者。”她轻轻触碰了其中一个掌印，恶意的气从中溢出，“你不要说谎，不然我没有办法治好你。”  
“他们可以到另一个房间去吗？无意冒犯，孩子们。”奇犽从靠着的墙边起来，和小杰一起进了卧室。不知道为什么那个小丑不能就这么说出来，事情看起来也没有很糟吧…但他还是把耳朵紧贴在墙上，就当他爱管闲事吧，但要是知道西索的一点丑闻就能抓住他的一点把柄。  
“好了，所以你是怎么受伤的？”

西索看了一眼伊路米，然后深深吸了一口气，“我当时…我—我当时…”他又挪动了一下身体重心，“我最近一直看到一个应该早就死了的人，但他应该不是一个念能力者。至少我觉得他不是…”比思姬沉默着，让他继续说下去，“我不认为他—它。它可以…当我在温泉池里时它扯住了我的腿，差点把我淹死了。”说出真相真是一件很难堪的事…对于他来说这很不自然。  
“既然你知道它是谁，那你知不知道他为什么那么恨你？”西索裹紧了毯子，把双腿抱在身前。他当然知道了，毕竟那人就死于他手上。  
“我知道…但我不想说。”  
“你看到这个人多久了？”他咬紧了牙关，她显然已经听到了他说的是“它”。  
“我不会说他是个人…”西索不喜欢比思姬的那个眼神，她是不是看穿了他的想法？“自从我被困在这个状态我就一直会看到。”

比思姬思索半晌，站了起来，“在这里等着。”她到厨房里装了一杯水回来，放上了一片叶子，“试试你的念还在不在。”西索叹了口气，水见式又不能帮他重获念力，但据他所知，比思姬年纪大得多，见多识广而且很强—哎—也许她想到了什么吧。他把手放在杯子两侧，吸了一口气，尽可能地让念力流动到手上，但是杯子看起来并没有任何变化，于是比思姬拿起来抿了一口，“变酸了。”比思姬用手托住下巴陷入沉思，“奇怪…你的念力显然还在，你是怎么在已经重获念力的情况下被困的呢？”试探着西索的反应，“我明白你喜欢与众不同，但现在看起来似乎是你封住了自己的念力。就像是你强迫自己回退到了小孩的状态。”  
“我怎么可能会封住自己的念？我要怎么才能解除？”他意识到说了会让平常的自己发笑的东西，他摇摇头，“我太喜欢用我的念了。”  
比思姬只是耸耸肩，“哪怕我们已经有了很多的研究，念依然是一个神秘的东西。”她用一根手指点着自己的额头，“也可能是你潜意识里的某些东西。你有没有什么想要维持在这个身体的理由？这个年龄的未了心愿？”那大概是他的整个童年吧，但他需要一个简短的答案。  
“我挺确定是因为没有得到足够的拥抱。”这是个蹩脚的借口，而且比思姬看起来并不买账。  
她把手搭在他没有受伤的肩膀上，“我不会评判你什么。”西索比谁都清楚变化系并不可信，“总之，如果你不告诉我，那我也没什么能做的。你得自己搞清楚为什么你下意识地想停留在这个年龄。”

伊路米走到他们之间，“我可以单独跟他聊聊吗？”  
“当然可以…吧？”这有些突然，而且比思姬不确定伊路米和西索之间是什么关系，但她没有发问，只是走到了小杰和奇犽所在的房间，开门看到奇犽迅速地直起身来把手背在身后，装作若无其事的样子。  
等比思姬进了房间，伊路米在西索旁边坐下来，他湿透了的裤子在沙发上印下水迹，“西—”  
“我知道你想干什么，你想逼我说出来。这不可能。”西索没有料到伊路米伸手环住了他的肩膀，把他拉过来面向自己。  
“西索，这对你来说显然是危险的。你看到了谁？”他已经猜出来了，但如果比思姬没有办法帮忙，他就得另寻他法。  
“Jun…”哪怕是说出他的名字对他的耳朵都是种折磨…他不想表现得脆弱。这一次他必须维持住自己的伪装！  
伊路米停下来小心地措辞，“自从你第一次被变回小孩，你就一直有关于他的噩梦。哪怕你保持成人状态的时候也会如此。”他把西索的一缕头发轻轻拨到耳后，“比思姬说未了之事。你觉得有什么呢？”  
静默沉重地横贯在两人之间，西索终于决定向伊路米透露不曾向任何人提起的事，“如果我告诉了你，你要向我保证—以奇犽的性命起誓你这辈子都不会告诉别人。”

伊路米点头，“我发誓。”这只是个很简单的要求，他本来也没有打算告诉其他人，杀手知道如何保守秘密。  
西索深吸了一口气，“我想…我想要一个他不存在的过去…一个他不能—”西索哽咽住了，讨厌自己不能好好地把话说完，但伊路米很平静，拍着他的后背安抚他，“我搞砸了，伊路米…他一直跟着我而我却浑然不知。”在他心里，他似乎从未真正摆脱Jun。他颤抖得越发厉害，多可悲啊？他杀过那么多的人，但现在却要被另一个杀人魔安慰。他只想用讽刺这个词来形容眼下的情况。为什么他会如此困扰呢？！Jun已经死了！所以那其实并不真的算是什么未了之事，他甚至不知道自己为什么想要这种不可能的事情！  
当他的呼吸变得越发紊乱，伊路米把他拉得更近，“我们会摆脱Jun的。永远。”伊路米的语气能让普通人忍不住寒战，而在西索看来，那就像是伊路米要阻止任何人碰他的东西，这让人既安心又害怕……  
“你总是知道怎么安慰我。”虽然他心底的疑虑一再不由自主地指向伊路米，但他的理智制止了它，他知道伊路米并不会强迫他，他也只在必要时才杀人，但西索又想起当他说要杀奇犽的时候伊路米变得有多狂暴，他知道伊路米一定会被激怒并以此来提醒奇犽，但是那张脸和他的眼睛…即使当时是作为成人，他也不禁想伊路米究竟还隐藏了多少。一只温柔的手梳过他的头发，打断了他的思绪。  
西索可以看出，伊路米正在考虑计划a到z，但他禁不住想当他在众多选项中得出最后答案时会怎么样…揍敌客以能力为荣，如果其中一个成员被证明是无用的，他们会放弃他。当伊路米告诉他有血缘关系的亚路嘉竟被视为“一个东西”而不是家人时他几乎感到震惊，“我去告诉比思姬她可以回来了，好吗？”西索点头。走过房间，伊路米敲门，“比思姬，你可以出来吗？”她打开了门，很庆幸伊路米不是直接开门，不然就会看到他们在偷听。

“你们想到什么了吗？”  
“还没有，这对他自己也是个迷。”扑克脸的好处就是没人能看出你是否在说谎。在这方面西索一定深有体会，“不过你能处理那些伤吗？”  
比思姬微笑着把双手撑在胯部，“这是我能做的了，但我要收费…”翻了个白眼，伊路米递给她一张1000戒尼的钞票，比思姬眼前一亮，一把接过钱然后走到西索跟前，“像平常那样坐着就行。”  
西索依然把腿抱在胸前缩成一团，“我平常就是这么坐的。”听到伊路米有所动作，他知道比思姬一定是放出念来警告了，所以他把腿放了下来，“好了，这样行了吧？”  
那个性感的女人又出现在比思姬旁边，嗯，所以他还能够看到高度集中的念，“放松一点就好了，这不痛的。”  
坐着不动并不是一件容易的事，“好，但通常人们不都是在会痛的时候才这么说的？”泡泡在他肩膀和脚踝的掌印上行程，它们看起来颜色变浅了，当泡泡飘走，这些伤也没有那么痛了。现在它们看上去就像浅淡的伤疤。  
“好了。要避免那纠缠你的东西最好的办法，我想就是让另一个念能力者在你身旁，持续的念场能吓走大部分的鬼。”哦，真棒，那就是说他没有任何私人时间了…伊路米和西索跟比思姬道别离开了她的公寓，伊路米又特地单独跟奇犽说了再见，然后才抱起西索离开，西索对此颇有微词。

奇犽一直等到看见伊路米的车子驶走，“我什么都听不到。你呢，比思姬？”  
“他们声音太小我听不清…”虽然她偷听的理由更多是出于八卦的好奇。  
而小杰虽然坐在床上弄着自己的事情，却听得很清楚，“我想西索被虐待了，而且正被虐待他的人追踪。一个叫Jun的人。”比思姬和奇犽看着他，不由得想小杰的听力究竟是有多好…  
同时，比思姬也隐隐觉得，Jun这个名字似乎有些熟悉…


	4. 午餐

在返程的车上，西索双手抱在胸前，用一条干毛巾裹紧自己。汽车在两人的沉默中行驶着，只感觉得到伊路米的念包围着他们的车的隐约的感觉。“好了，我想过了，”伊路米发出了一点声音表示他在听，“未了之事，并不包括Jun。”  
“嗯，这你已经说过了。”伊路米认为西索现在最好先穿上外套。

  
“说不定我之所以突然想起他来只是为了好玩呢？现在我也不能战斗，我相信我能找到其他乐趣的。”想了一会儿，在心里列出的列表里删掉了好多项，“真正的小孩子们都玩什么的？”  
伊路米掰着手指数道，“训练到骨折，在耐药训练喝毒药喝到不得不服解药为止，还有离家出走假装是自己某些整天傻乐的刺猬头小孩的朋友。”最后一句话让西索抬起头来去看他，虽然奇犽和小杰已经在一起了，伊路米似乎还没有完全接受小杰偷走了他最重要的弟弟这件事。

  
“我们先从简单的开始，比如一起做饭怎么样？”他又迅速加上一句，“不加毒药的。”做饭总是很棒的，通常他都喜欢吃伊路米做的饭菜，但是在帮忙的同时偷吃几口听上去也不错…等等，他是个大人了他可以吃任何想吃的东西好吗！  
“你想吃什么？”考虑到必须买点东西，伊路米已经开始驶向商店。

  
“我想想…牛扒？你好久没做过牛扒了。”而且现在已经到午饭时间了，“牛扒配薯条怎么样？噢，噢，还要一些青豆，你做的味道很好。”他又再想了一下晚饭，“或者再来一点意大利面。”光是想想这些已经让他的肚子响了起来，他怎么会那么饿呢？他没有吃早餐，当然这都怪刚才那件事…不，别想那个！午饭。伊路米。乐趣。专心想这些。  
“哪种意大利面？”  
“你觉得能搭配牛扒的就行。我们还可以买一点瘦肉放进去。其实我还想要细意面。”一般来说西索会会把汉堡肉放进锅里，懒洋洋地把肉堆起来，配着细意面和通心粉一起吃。

  
“你想午饭吃两顿的量？”西索除了糖果很少会这么热衷，这让伊路米怀疑西索小时候有没有好好吃过正经的食物。  
“是，”西索拍拍肚子，“我好饿。”伊路米翻了个白眼，但他也庆幸西索似乎没有去想太多几乎死掉这件事。  
“好吧。”

  
当他们到达商店，西索被套上了外套和换上伊路米带来的一条备用的裤子。走进店内时，伊路米特意确认了自己拉着的是西索的手，哪怕他的…搭档软硬兼施地试图拒绝，他抓过一架购物车，没有费神推着走，而是直接单手提起在面前。如果他要做意大利面配牛扒，他们就需要买牛肉、面条和一些蔬菜，“你能去拿些面条吗？”

  
“你的念覆盖了整个商店了吗？”得到伊路米点头确认后，西索敬了个礼走向另一边的通道。在肉类柜台，他拿了两块牛扒和一碟便宜一些的牛肉，那会和意大利面很配。  
西索顺着走道寻找着通心粉，当你的身高不足以看到悬挂着的标签时这变得有些困难，他的鞋子踩在地上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，这时最漂亮的东西吸引了他的目光…糖果区有伸缩自如的爱！

\-----

好了，伊路米甚至还准备了晚餐的东西，西索应该会喜欢晚饭吃烤鸡的。细碎的脚步声引起他的注意，一大堆东西被丢进了购物车内。从一排西红柿上移开视线，他看到西索对着购物车里的大量口香糖一副志得意满的神情，“你到底有没有拿面条？”  
“拿了，在这里。”西索伸手进口香糖堆里抽出一盒意大利面，“我很惊讶Mr. Gourmet(注：商店名)的主管竟然不想要通心粉。”西索靠在购物车上吹了一个泡泡。

  
“商店进什么货不是他们的错，而且，是你说要吃意大利面的。”西索吹破了口香糖泡发出恼人的声音，“晚饭吃烤鸡怎么样？”  
西索捂住胸口笑着道，“噢，伊路米，你真是太浪漫了。”伊路米用意大利面轻轻打了一下他的头，“再打人家一下嘛，爹地~”  
“拜托了，西索，你这个样子的时候不要说这种话。”

  
“噢？所以当我完全长大的时候你喜欢这样？”他扬了扬眉毛，“是吗，伊路米？当 _它_ 完全长大的时候？当它—呃！”他被意大利面在脸上打了一下。  
“天知道为什么我会和你在一起。”西索又笑了。  
“因为你爱我。”伊路米只是翻了个白眼，继续去看蔬菜并且用袋子装了一些青豆称了重量，“你不爱我吗，伊路米？”

  
那听起来并不是西索惯有的欢快语气，“你知道答案的。”  
“那我就认为答案是爱了，你被我迷得神魂颠倒，对吧？”伊路米强迫自己无视了那撒娇的眼神，但他轻轻拍了拍西索的头顶。

  
“你的头发还是湿的，这里还有冷气，这对你不好。”伊路米从口袋里拿出一顶他平常用于简单变装的帽子戴在西索头上。  
西索有些脸红了，移开了视线，他不想承认觉得冷，但心里却为伊路米的关心感到高兴。伊路米当然会关心他，他在不到一个小时前刚刚救了他，他为什么还要怀疑这一点？“谢谢…还要谢谢你救了我…”

  
伊路米不知道该如何回应，因此他转移了话题，“你当时应该等我到了再一起去的。”  
“啊，伊路米，你在担心我吗？”  
“我不会回答的。”  
西索笑着又吹了一个泡泡。

\-----

他们平安无事地回到家中，西索在半路上睡着了。伊路米一次性抱着他和买的食物进了屋，弱者才需要分几趟搬运。他把西索和食物放在桌子上，一边将晚饭用的先收起来，一边想到，自己的念场能够持续几周不间断，希望到那个时候西索的问题能够解决。要是他再努力一下，也许他还能坚持更长的时间。  
西索在睡梦中发出了一点声音，然后在硬木桌子的触感中醒来，“我们到家了？”他打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰跳下地面，他揉着眼睛自言自语道，“我是怎么做到睡在这么硬的地方还毫无知觉的？”

  
伊路米已经擦净了砧板，开始准备午餐，“你还想帮忙做午餐吗？”  
“嗯，给我一把刀。”他伸出手，但伊路米在他手上放了一个洋葱。  
“……”

  
“先把那个剥好，然后去洗手。”伊路米用锡箔包住了一些浸过橄榄油的青豆。  
“伊路米，我仍旧是个成人，我可以切东西的。”尽管只有4尺7寸高，西索尽可能昂首挺胸，但没有了肌肉的支持，他看上去毫无威吓力，“呃，好吧，但我要去洗手间。”  
继续将青豆包进锡箔，伊路米将它们放进烤箱，然后他抬头看西索，“嗯，你不是要去吗？”

  
西索交叠着手，脚拍打着地板，“你—你可以站在外面吗…”伊路米听不清楚他的后半句。  
“什么？”  
非常讨厌要承认自己的恐惧，西索满脸通红地强迫自己又再说道，“你可以，呃，站在，门边吗。”该死的膀胱…但伊路米设置好了烤箱，示意西索去洗手间。伊路米本要和他一起进去，西索用手撑住他的肚子制止了他，“站在外面。”这已经够尴尬的了，而他讨厌自己是尴尬的那一个。因此他决定装出有信心的样子。

  
伊路米靠在墙边，听着过于清晰的…呃，洗手间的声音。至少西索没有单独跑开，但这也说明他的恐惧令他不惜暂时放弃一贯的独立。虽然他的恐惧也不是毫无根据的…伊路米不知道该如何形容自己的心情，但他知道假如他没有及时去找西索…他可能就只能独自回家，想念着某个曾经占据了他人生一大部分时光的人。这个念头让他心底产生了某种他知道自己不该有的情绪，但也确定了他的任务就是要将Jun赶走！

  
“嘿，伊路米，我可以问个信息量很大的问题吗？”

  
当然了，西索总是有办法让伊路米质疑自己为什么要那么在乎，“如果是关于你的隐私的话不行。”  
停了一下，“好吧，但我还是要说，当我长大了，我真的 _变大_ 了。”伊路米发出了不悦的咕哝声。好了，现在尴尬的不是他了。胜利！他笑着拉过垫脚，打开水龙头，涂了些肥皂在手上以后他抬眼去看镜子。他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，Jun就在他的身后冲他咧嘴笑，“伊—伊—伊路米！”他僵在了原地，Jun的手看起来正向他伸来，他把肥皂盒朝镜子扔去试图摆脱他。

  
伊路米飞快地冲进来，几乎将门从门框上扯了下来，他看到西索在地上，周围是镜子的碎片，他正颤抖着喃喃低语，双手紧紧抱着自己，在手臂上都抓出了指痕。伊路米展开了圆却没有探测到任何东西…他抱起西索将他带回到厨房放在椅子上，“西索，西索。”他拉过西索的手，“看着我，我在这里。”西索还在打颤，但他的眼睛终于聚焦在了伊路米身上，“跟着我呼吸。”伊路米深吸了一口气，让西索也跟着深呼吸，直到他的呼吸终于稍稍平稳下来。

  
“他在…他—在镜—镜子…”他又开始颤抖，伊路米尽可能地让他平静下来。看见西索这个样子非常诡异，伊路米曾经见过这个男人徒手撕破别人的喉咙再把血舔掉，但现在的西索狼狈不堪…无论Jun对西索做了什么，都显然留下了深深的阴影…  
“他不能再伤害你的。我在这里，我会一直在这里的。”西索看起来还是没有放松下来，他环视着屋内试图找到某些看不见的威胁。伊路米只能一直拍着他的后背安慰他。他的念场可以持续几个星期，那本应能驱赶念力的鬼魂，那西索还是会看到Jun又意味着什么呢？


	5. 掌印

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更新拖了很久，非常抱歉！

西索总算冷静下来恢复了镇定的姿态，被伊路米再一次见到他语无伦次的样子实在太尴尬了…他决不允许这种情况变成常态！为什么伊路米一脸忧虑地看着他？这让他不安…尽管他勉力扯出一个微笑，他的肩膀却依然颤抖，“嘿，我没—没事了。”别结巴！“伊路米，说真的，我只是稍微吓了一跳，那可能只是我的幻觉呢。”他肯定自己看到了Jun，他现在处境不妙，但无论如何他得让伊路米收起那个表情。伊路米伸出一只手捧住他的脸颊，他的动作轻柔，但西索还是不由自主地缩开了，“他碰到你了吗？”

“伊路米，你简直像个社工…”事实上，他不知道Jun究竟有没有碰到自己，他只记得自己当时慌了神。  
伊路米的手感觉很柔软，多美妙呀，尤其是想到这只手只需要动动手指头也可以取他的性命，“西索，这件事很严肃，为什么你要装作根本不在意？”

因为假如他承认自己非常害怕，伊路米会怜悯他或者觉得他很可悲。因为如果他承认自己非常危险，他可能晚上也睡不好觉。因为如果他告诉伊路米他内心的感觉，伊路米便再也不会像以前一样看待他了。“因为，一个鬼魂并不是什么大问题。”幸好伊路米只是叹了口气，没有再深究。“我们还吃午饭吗？”实际上西索已经不觉得饿了，心中的焦虑让他更想保持空腹。

伊路米感觉西索并不信任他…“是的，你还想吃意大利面和牛排是吗？”  
“青豆已经在煮着了，要不就只吃牛排？”话题成功地转移了。  
\-----

午餐非常美味，谁能想到杀手的技能里还包括媲美五星级酒店的厨艺呢？西索和伊路米裹着毯子坐在沙发上，屋里只有电视和西索的指甲敲击在手机屏幕的声音。“是这样的，我查过了，那个女巫的店营业到晚上9点。”他不知道是什么原因令自己不太想去见她，“或者我们可以等到明天再去，我今天不想再面对车祸什么的了……”

伊路米试图用手指梳理西索的头发，但在浴池里沾上漂白剂和曾经塞进帽子里让他的头发的手感变得非常糟糕，“她或许有什么我们急需知道的信息。”

“但她说了她也没有办法，那我们去见她又有什么意义？”而且，他不希望证实自己确实没有选择的余地了，打了个哈欠，他靠在伊路米的胸膛上，“而且，我很累了…”一定是因为身体变小了体力不足…

将毯子裹得更紧，伊路米将西索抱在怀中，希望他不再受到伤害，“现在才下午三点。”  
“那么我就午睡一会儿。”将毯子拉到盖住脸颊，他闭上了眼睛，“我就休息一会儿，没事的…”西索轻声打了个哈欠，靠在伊路米心脏的位置，他的心跳声总是那么平稳…

伊路米轻轻地梳着西索的头发，从他浅浅的呼吸可以看出西索真的累坏了。女巫的店九点关门，伊路米觉得自己可以在西索睡着的期间搜集到信息。等了几分钟后，他抱起睡着的魔术师，用毯子裹着他走向汽车，轻松地把西索安置好了，他在心里想西索真的需要训练一下如何在睡觉的时候保持警觉，不过这可以日后再说。一路上他都用念包围着西索，他的念并没有碰到西索，只是近距离地形成一个保护罩。谁都别想碰他的东西。

半路上，西索在梦中惊慌地喃喃自语着什么，但伊路米决定暂时忽略。但是，没多久之后西索醒了过来，一时没反应过来周遭环境的变化，再加上从梦中惊醒，一时之间那种恶心的感觉变得更加严重，他弯腰吐在了车里，“啊…我们在去哪？”看到是伊路米在开车，西索勉强镇定下来。“现在是洗车店。”

西索靠在车窗上，用手捂住嘴试图找一个容器，但最终还是吐在了地上，“啊…你是想带我去女巫那里…”他这是怎么了？他感觉很难受…“你下毒了吗？”他的脸上发烫，全身疼痛。

“没有。”幸好不远处就有一家洗车店，伊路米在停车场的空位停下车。无视了西索无力的抱怨，他下车走到西索那边察看情况，他们的车大概接下来好几个星期都会有味道了，但看到西索这个样子让他感到一种类似怜悯的感觉。现在是小孩外貌的魔术师脸色发红，气喘吁吁，他摸到西索的额头是滚烫的，而且他也没有力气推开伊路米的手。

“我—我…”西索闭上了眼睛，视线变得模糊，他只觉得全身闷热。

伊路米决定之后再去清洗脚垫，现在他需要看看西索身上是不是有掌印导致他的症状。他扯开毯子，掀起西索的上衣，先前发现的依然有浅淡的痕迹，但多亏有了比思姬的帮忙，那些伤痕已经在逐渐减淡了。扶稳了西索，他俯身去察看，看到的场景令他不由得咬紧了嘴唇。一个深紫色的掌印深深印在西索的背上，一定是早上就已经在那里的了…他不敢去触碰它，生怕会对西索造成什么其他影响，一般来说连念都感觉不到的人中了念能力都坚持不了多久，西索一定在不知情的情况下已经中招好几个小时了…甚至可能更久…自从西索变不回本体他就不时看到Jun，说不定在他封闭了自己的念之前这个掌印就已经在他身上了？有没有可能这就是西索念力受阻的原因？他拿出手机拨通了比思姬的电话。

“你好。”  
伊路米控制着声音保持平稳，“你还在市内吗？”  
“是的，发生了什么事吗？”是他的语速太快暴露了吗？  
他用一只手理好西索的衣服，拉过毯子裹住他，“我需要你再帮西索祛除一个掌印。”

“可以，但我要收费。”  
他没有费神去说再见，只是说了句“好的”。价钱可以之后再谈，而且目前看来比思姬感兴趣的就是年轻男子和珠宝，很容易做到的报酬。  
\----

他知道比思姬的房间在哪里，他抱着裹着毯子不断梦呓的西索跑过酒店大堂。大步走到比思姬的房间，他用脚敲了门，等比思姬打开门，他马上走了进去。他将西索轻轻地放在沙发上，拉开毯子掀开他后背的衣服，“他是怎么受伤的？”

“我不知道，但一定是在他溺水的时候，甚至在那之前就已经在他身上了。”伊路米看到西索双眼紧闭，咬紧牙关，忍受着掌印带来的痛苦。  
比思姬走近观察了一会儿，召唤出了“美容师”，“这得花点时间，另外我有些有价值的信息给你。”  
这引起了伊路米的注意，“你有办法帮他恢复原样了？”

她摇摇头，“还没有，但我有关于Jun的消息。”伊路米注意到西索对这个名字没有任何反应，他一定是太难受了根本没有听到。这是一个很好的了解机会，而且不需要强迫由西索来说。  
“你知道什么？”他心里感到些许的负罪感，但他必须要知道。

比思姬走到小酒吧前坐了下来，“一开始我很奇怪为什么他的名字听起来有些熟悉，所以我在猎人数据库里查了。结果发现他和我是同一年参加猎人考试的。”她不太记得他的个性如何，但她记得他对控制其他考生似乎很感兴趣，“他是个操作系。在第二轮考试里杀了整整一组考生，在那之后就没太多关于他的信息了，但我找到了这个。”她从口袋里拿出了一整折叠起来的纸，“他在二十年前和一个男孩一起失踪了。”伊路米接了过来看是谁。

“西索…”照片里的男孩脸上带着微笑，尽管衣衫褴褛和身材过于瘦小，但是并没有伊路米见过的，西索对他会最终杀死的人露出的那种残忍的微笑，西索似乎真的高兴的样子，那感觉很奇怪…“有关于Jun的能力的信息吗？”

“恐怕我们目前唯一知道的就是你朋友身上的那些掌印了。”  
“他不是我的朋友。”这是个条件反射的回答，但比思姬看起来不在意，她只是摆了摆手。

“他没有展示过他的能力，所以我想那些知道他能力的人大概都死了。”比思姬召唤出来的女郎似乎完成了工作，拍手鞠躬然后消失了，“你应该趁现在再好好看看他身上还有没有其他的掌印。”

伊路米点头，深呼吸了一下然后去看西索身上，没有其他掌印了，“那应该是最后一个了，谢谢你，比思姬。”西索看起来不再处于痛苦的状态了，伊路米重新用毯子将他裹起来。

“记得给我付钱就好。”他点了点头。  
“我会给你转账的。”抱起西索，他希望现在念场能够保证Jun不能再靠近西索了。

伊路米考虑着是应该带西索到女巫那儿，还是回家看看Jun会不会再次出现。更安全的方案应该是马上回家了。毕竟，这天已经发生了太多事了…


	6. 幻影保姆团

西索醒来时背靠着他的黑猫抱枕，他环顾昏暗的房间，只有门缝下传来一丝光线。现在可能是晚上，又或许是清晨，他不太确定。他伸手在床头柜拿过手机，却被屏幕刺眼的光线照得马上移开了，“该死…”他闭上眼，现在是下午5点。至少他还是睡了几个小时的。之前的症状似乎也暂时消失了，这是个进步，但是伊路米在哪？他在做饭吗？他下床伸了个懒腰，注意到自己依然穿着和几个小时前一样的背心短裤。

打开卧室的门，他注意到的第一件事是伊路米不在家，取而代之的是库洛洛和飞坦，坐在沙发上借着烛光看书。“不得不说，我本以为该在我的沙发上的是另一个黑发美人。”该死，希望库洛洛不要对他以前的挑衅太心怀怨恨。  
“伊路米雇了我们来当保姆。”西索闻言抱起了双臂，“而且，我很好奇你是怎么沦落到成了个没念力的小孩的。”库洛洛露出一个冷淡的微笑，“我差点忘了你小时候是这么可爱的。”西索冲他们扮了个恶狠狠的鬼脸，他太讨厌这个状况了，伊路米怎么可以这样背叛他？

飞坦插话道，“你的态度却还是老样子，太糟糕了。”他甚至懒得从他的漫画书抬起头来。

“伊路米在哪里？”要是在以前，有机会接近库洛洛会使他兴奋，但现在他这个模样是不可能得到他期待的决斗了。不是库洛洛失去了念力，就是西索自己没了念。  
库洛洛啪地合上了书，示意西索过去，但迷你的魔术师拒绝移动，“他接到了一个暗杀委托，没法带上你，所以他让我们来帮忙。”

伊路米就不能让另一个揍敌客来吗？不过想来伊路米的家人应该也不喜欢他…“所以我要相信你是为了钱还是出于好心而答应的吗？”库洛洛注意到西索没有掩饰话语中真实的情绪，呵，有趣…

“我是出于好奇。”他站起来走向西索时注意到西索显得不那么淡定了，他把手搭上西索的肩膀时西索还稍微缩了一下。那些掌印…真是太让他想起过去第一次见到西索的时候了，“而且，即使你不是蜘蛛，你也还是曾经作为我们的同伴。”  
西索轻哼了一声，“我们都知道那是个谎言。”

库洛洛的笑容稍微加深了，显出一如既往的残忍，“好了，我只是好奇，可能我只是想知道你要怎么面对失去念力这件事。”他在西索旁边蹲下来，尽可能显得不那么具有威胁性，不过他觉得无论是什么姿势都不会让西索放松的，“所以，为什么我们要保持着用念覆盖你？”

“我像是会告诉你吗？”西索退到了墙边，他不信任库洛洛。而后者只是耸耸肩，“那看来我可以撤掉咯？”

西索马上拉住他，“不行！”马上换上不在乎的表情，“我是说…我…”快点想个借口！“呃…”  
这对库洛洛来说简直太有趣了，“一个念力的鬼魂在追踪你，对吗？”

他挫败地点点头，“好吧，可能是吧……”西索猛然发现他还扯住库洛洛的手臂，连忙松手走开，“伊路米什么时候才回来？”

西索似乎失去了他谎话连篇的能力，不过库洛洛也没有打算趁机找到什么把柄，只是满足下好奇心。“他昨天离开的，应该今晚会回来了。” 昨天？  
“但他今天还和我一起的啊？”他究竟昏迷了多久？

“你睡了差不多两天了。”两天？！究竟是什么让他这样？库洛洛伸手指向他肩头的痕迹，西索缩了一下，“西索，这些是念鬼造成的。是那个人吗？”怎么一下就被猜中了？

西索靠在墙上，“不是…”那就是了，库洛洛有些同情，西索正被最可怕的念鬼纠缠，它会轻易找到人的弱点。

“你要过来和我们一起坐吗？”西索点点头，看着库洛洛先走回沙发那边，“西索，如果我们要伤害你，你不觉得飞坦现在应该已经把你的眼球挖出来了吗？”

“你这话真是令人宽心。”西索一边讽刺一边走向沙发，“你在看什么书？”随便闲聊或许能打发一下时间。  
“《大法官》，”西索做了个鬼脸，“你不喜欢吗？”库洛洛记得他们以前在垃圾堆里翻找东西来学习读写。

“我只是不喜欢古典文学，谁会在意过去怎么样？”而且他也坚信自己不需要别人来告诉他怎样做才是对的。‘你要是真的不在意就不会变成现在这样了…’但库洛洛没有说出口，飞坦却插话了，“但某人只看垃圾言情小说。”

“喂，我只是用来消遣而已。”绝对没有超喜欢一个黑发的角色什么的…“而你呢？”飞坦抬起头来不解地哼了一声，“你就只会漫画书。”

“但是我教你识字的。”西索冲他吐舌头扮了个鬼脸，“要是你还想要你的舌头我建议你最好缩回去。”知道飞坦可能真的会动手，西索只好照做了。暂时照做。

“我饿了…”看了看其他两人似乎毫无反应，“噢，我希望能有人去做饭。”  
“你自己也会做饭。”库洛洛靠在椅背上，把脚搭上已经磨损的茶几。

西索做出无助又可爱的样子来博取库洛洛的同情，“但我太小了…”孩子撒娇的眼神很好用的。  
“那就搬个凳子。”太残忍了！

西索骂骂咧咧地起来走向厨房，马上注意到桌上有个便条，他爬上椅子拿了过来，上面写着“要是你想点披萨外卖，我在平常的地方放了30,000戒尼。”啊，伊路米真好~西索把椅子推到一个橱柜前，拿出放在米桶后的小饼干罐子。又是达成不用自己做饭成就的一天！西索得意洋洋地走回客厅，“嘿，你们饿吗？”

“有点儿，怎么了？”  
西索举起手机，“你能点个披萨外卖吗？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“两根辣香肠和烤鸡翅怎么样？”  
“芝士披萨？”

西索快速地点点头，拨通了常去的披萨店电话后把手机递了过去。库洛洛流程地报完了点单，把手机给回西索，“多少钱？”  
“2500戒尼。看你付钱买东西感觉真奇怪。”库洛洛把手机递回去。  
“是啊，呵，我现在这样又不能把送外卖的人吓跑。”  
西索跳到沙发上拿过电视遥控，“而且，钱是伊路米的。”  
\-----

最终西索连披萨钱带小费给了外卖员5000戒尼，因为他不想等他找零，而且对送货速度之快也很不满，他把披萨扔到桌上，三人便开动了。一起吃饭的场景和西索小时候的模样勾起了怀旧的记忆，库洛洛微笑道，“这让我想起了我们第一次离开流星街的时候，我们第一次抢了别人的披萨。”  
“比烤老鼠好吃多了。”飞坦补充道。

“至少我们没有先去伽斯格拉摩大陆。”当时，那里是世界娱乐中心，库洛洛知道那里有古典戏剧和歌剧之后很感兴趣。西索庆幸自己说服了他们没有前往。

“你一直都不喜欢那里。”那个城市有很多引人注意之处，而且大都独特有趣，“我以为你会很喜欢那里，毕竟你是个魔术师。”虽然他们还是孩子时就结识，但他对西索来自哪里一无所知，他只能通过逻辑来推理是什么造就了今天的西索。在他的心里一直有个推论，他猜西索是被卖到伽斯格拉摩大陆，然后又像只被遗弃的宠物一样被丢在流星街的外围，毕竟，虽然流星街会接受任何东西，但奴隶贩卖是被禁止的。

在思绪中，库洛洛注意到西索保持了沉默，因此他伸手搭住他的肩膀，西索似乎一下子回过神来，“那里竞争太多，而魔术师无论在哪里都能取悦观众的。”西索听上去心烦意乱，但库洛洛也不再多问。

就让这个晚上在披萨和好看的电视节目中平静地度过吧。  
“嘿，飞坦，我是不是还是比你高？”  
至少对于西索来说是平静的…


End file.
